Black and White, Pink and Blue
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Yin and Yang are captured for sinister purposes, and it's up to Yang to undo this madness. Part one in a hopeful series!


Check out **myspace . com /rexcocorps **and **freewebs . com /otherworldofficial** to learn more!

_Your power should prove very useful! I'm going to enjoy this experiment!_

At least, that's what he said…

Something tells me that I won't enjoy it though…

One minuet, I was practicing in the dojo, the next I'm in this strange place full of bizarre creatures.

That demonic shark creeps me out…

I sat there in the cell, contemplating what to do. My sister was in trouble, and being held somewhere else in the fortress. Obviously the shark knew that together our powers were stronger.

I have to save her! Despite my carefree attitude, and lackluster personality, I still care…I…I love her…

Family's got to stick together, and she's all I got left…

Now this goes and happens. Great.

I've faced cockroach wizards, ninja armies, and even evil manifestations of our powers. And here I am afraid of a floating shark that can make fire.  
Something about him though…normally I'm fearless, but now, I was actually afraid of him. Almost like he knew just the right nerve to strike…

Of course, no one is completely fearless. It's a natural emotion that comes with everyone since they're born.

But enough philosophical ramblings…I've already surprised you enough. Contrary to popular belief, I'm smarter than I act. I do that for a reason, known only to myself.  
Now, however, is a good reason to be the opposite…

"You'll never get away with this!" I shouted, trying to reach though the bars at the shark that came back. For whatever reason, that cliché seemed appropriate.

_And as they bad guy always says, I already have!_ He replied in his demonic voice. His eternal, rotten smile. Blood-stained yellow teeth and searing yellow eyes. Those red, reptilian pupils staring into my soul, bringing out my most primal fears.

NO! I shouldn't be afraid! I can't be afraid!  
I've got to do it for my sister!

"What do you want with us anyway!" I snarled, noticing that the shark seemed eager for me to ask that question.

_I'm so glad you asked! You see, I've been monitoring your power levels and I must say, I am impressed! Sure I can amass an army of imaginary friends to enslave humanity. But for my ultimate goal, I need an infinite power source. And yours is the most powerful I could find!_

"Where's my sister?!"

_She's being prepped right now. Can't have you blowing the batteries on my invention, now can I?_

Batteries?! That's all we were to him?!

"YOU….YOU…SON OF A….!"  
_Temper, temper! You don't want to wind up like your master do you?_

My master? He's the one that killed our teacher?

"YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But it was useless, as the shark flew off.

"It's useless you know." A voice replied. I looked at the cell next to mine, unaware of it's presence until now.  
"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the white rabbit.  
"Just a fellow rabbit is all," he responded. "That shark is insane, and the only way to stop his plans is to completely destroy him. But I doubt that will happen."

I leaned on the bars that separated our cells and sighed.  
"You sound like you've given up hope…:"  
"Well, I have. But I still have confidence in the others here."  
"Others?" my ears perked up.

"Oh yes, there's several forces trying to overthrow that shark, and two more trying to obliterate them all."  
"So everyone else is playing the game, but two are playing for keeps?"  
"Basically."

I slumped back into the opposite corner, where I was loathing before, and sighed again. If only there was some way I could….  
WAIT! That's it!  
I concentrated as hard as I could. He may have me trapped, but he can't contain my powers!  
Soon, I could feel it. My trusty bamboo sword appeared in my hands. I shook my head and thought harder. Harder…  
Harder…

BINGO! Now it was a real sword. Badass!  
With a mighty swing, the glowing blade sliced through the bars and I was free!

The shark didn't notice, as he was probably busy with tormenting my sister.  
"Go on without me!" the other rabbit said. "I've got no one left to save!"  
"I'm coming back for you!" I stated.  
"Good luck!" he scoffed.  
That was offensive, even by my standards.

I made my way upstairs, beginning my journey for my sister.  
"HELP!!" I heard her cries echo throughout the…mansion?

It was a mansion, not a fortress…I was blindfolded when I was drug here, so I didn't know.  
"I hope this isn't some sort of trap…" I muttered to myself, keeping my sword ready.

Now would be a good time to put on my act…

"I sure hope there are a lot of things to hit!" I shouted, hoping that would draw someone out of hiding.  
Sure enough, a door opened, beckoning me to enter.

I slowly walked in and looked around, ready for anything.  
_I really don't care that you escaped! Your sister is more than enough power! I'll let the mansion take care of you!_  
It was that shark…damn him…  
Time to put on my act again…

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

A horde of small, headless creatures began to swarm out of the shadows like cockroaches.  
"Time to get God of War on these things…" I muttered to myself, transforming my sword into two trusty blades.  
In a flurry of energy and adrenaline, I decorated the room with their blood.  
As I paused to catch my breath, I noticed a painting on the wall. Strangely, it was all black…

I looked at it, and an image began to form, making me want to watch even more to see what would manifest…

"C'mon, c'mon!" the rabbit muttered as he tried to reach the next level.  
"We have to finish our training!" his sister whined.  
"Whatever," the brother mumbled, worrying about his game.

Just as the sister was about to reply, something burst into the dojo. It was a black, three foot tall, unicorn.  
"A UNICORN!" the sister cried, and ran to hug the thing, but it only knocked her away with brute force.

"No one hurts my sister!" the brother yelled, his energy growing. He tried to attack the thing, but he too was knocked away.

"LEAVE MY STUDENTS ALONE!" a gruff voice commanded, and the unicorn stopped cold. "I don't know who you are, but you're going down!"  
The unicorn only scoffed at the old teacher, and his horn began to spin like a drill.

The brother saw the whole thing…it was horrible. His teacher was defeated, dying before his eyes.  
And his sister…she was…

"GHAA! WHAT KIND OF SICK PLACE IS THIS?!" I screamed at no one.  
I should've seen it coming though. After all the horror movies and video games I played, this place should be a cakewalk.

So rule number one: Avoid the black paintings unless you like reliving painful memories…  
But they could provide clues, so maybe this one was a trap.

"Whatever…" I sighed again. This was getting annoying…

"HELP!! HELP ME!!" I heard my sister cry.

"That's it! TIME TO CRANK IT UP!"  
Focus…focus…

"YANG-CINERATE!!"

The monsters in the shadows didn't know what was coming…the poor bastards…

I broke into a run, figuring that the opposite prison would be on the opposite side of the mansion. And I was right…  
But I wasn't prepared for what was guarding it though…

A red rabbit and a green rabbit. Our younger brother and sister…  
And apparently more skilled than I am…and willing to show that fact…

Figures someone like that shark would guard the place where my sister is being held with the one thing I can't bring myself to destroy…

"You cannot pass!" Chang said solemnly.  
"You have to go through us!" Chin added, dropping into a fighting stance.

No, I can't kill them. They're family…they're…  
Horrible, fanged monsters?

I knew it! It was an illusion to mess with my emotions! Just like that painting!  
My sword returned to me, and I let them have it oh so good…

_Congratulations! You have now fallen victim to insanity! You may pass!_ The shark spoke from nowhere.

"Whatever…" but even though they weren't real, I still felt a little guilty for enjoying it…  
Am I really that sadistic?

"YANG!" the pink rabbit yelled.  
"YIN! I'LL SAVE…."

Everything went black…

When I came too, I was in a desolate place full of dead trees, gray sky, and a long table. Everything was monochrome, and only my blue color stood from the drab surroundings.

"Well now, whom have we here?" a voice asked, sounding like an excited child.  
I glanced up to see a man, a man without a face. Dressed like the Mad Hatter…

"Got…to…save my…sister…" I wheezed, pulling myself up off the ground. Whatever hit me, drained my energy...and it hurt…

"We can't have none of that! You've passed the test! So welcome to the party!" the Hatter said, pulling out a chair.

I glanced over and saw my sword lying on the ground. I smiled a wicked smile, picked it up, and swing it.  
The Hatter's head went flying, but strangely there was no blood…and the head still talked.

I threw my weapon down and ran as fast as I could.

"You can't run from your insanity! You've already tasted blood, and no one can ignore their dark side!" the Hatter cried after me.

I stopped when I was a good distance away, and sighed.

"Whatever…"


End file.
